


乔迁礼物

by SutoroberiiShortckake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SutoroberiiShortckake/pseuds/SutoroberiiShortckake
Summary: 月岛意识到大学第一年搬来和黑尾铁朗一起住也许是个错误，可惜已经来不及了。





	乔迁礼物

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moving in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967096) by [Lake_Toya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lake_Toya/pseuds/Lake_Toya). 

> 祝月月2019年9月27日生快~

月岛意识到大学第一年搬来和黑尾铁朗一起住也许是个错误，可惜已经来不及了。

“什么鬼。”

呯地拉上自己房间刚打开一条缝的门，他决定今早还是呆在客厅比较好。

片刻的死寂中月岛对自己的神志，黑尾的神志，还有出生以来大大小小的选择产生了怀疑，直到一阵熟悉的哀嚎从门后爆发——

“月月~!!! 好过分哦，铁朗哥哥好伤心~”

月岛深吸一口气，再一口，好让自己冷静下来有勇气面对房里有些超出认知的景象。

或许，或许自己刚才看错了吧，他再次打开房门。

“什么鬼。”

他当然什么都没看见，毕竟用手挡在了眼前。要是没有戴眼镜，月岛已经完完全全捂住了脸。

“什么鬼是什么意思嘛？”黑尾的哀嚎再次响起。

老实说，月岛希望自己搬到新宿舍的第一个早晨平平静静毫无波澜地度过。他安顿好，在附近转转，熟悉一下新环境。王様也走狗屎运跟他上了同一所大学，所以他可能和影山见个面，一起到新校园四处看看。

什么鬼。看来当下的状况是他的室友兼男友兼床伴躺在他的床上问候了他。他不过是刚起床去刷了个牙而已。

好吧，这种事本身在情理之中。他们今后同在一个屋檐下，什么时候兴致上来干点没羞没臊的事也很正常。

但这是什么鬼。月岛绝对没有想过更没有期待的是，黑尾，躺在自己床上，赤裸着挺立起不可名状之物，上面还系着一根细细的黑色丝带，头上戴着毛茸茸的黑色猫耳，两手是毛茸茸的黑色猫爪，身后还有一根尾巴（这tm是戴在了哪？），一大早就把自己包装精美等他推门进来。

看起来这个智障般的大学三年级生还想尝试继续角色扮演而不是表现得像个正常人一些，于是月岛听到：

“喵~喵~，月月。”

黑尾在空中挥舞着爪子，还戴着滑稽的猫爪手套。

好吧。月岛努力让自己心态不崩塌。真的很努力了。但黑尾此时的“可爱举动”成了最后一根稻草。他知道自己将要同住的人有时是个智障，但眼前完全是另一个级别的东西。月岛被气笑了。先是嘴角抽搐的干笑，然后大笑，最后弯腰捂着肚子倒在了地板上。

“好的月月。我希望你在这的第一个早晨成为难忘的回忆，看看我为你做的一切~！”

月岛擦擦眼角的泪水，因为方才笑得太厉害说话声还打着颤：“是啊，够难忘了，真的。前辈的脑子里到底多了什么还是少了什么？你从哪弄到的这些耳朵？尾巴？爪子?!? ”

“emmm…附近的戏服店？”

这个回答让月岛扬起一边眉毛愣住了。终于，待心情稍微平复了些，月岛走向床边，伸出手抚摸黑尾绒绒的耳朵。

“说真的。如果没有爪子和尾巴，这副耳朵跟你的头发浑然一体。”

黑尾戏剧性地叹了口气。“好吧。我做了这么多，而你的评论只有这耳朵和我的头发浑然一体?! ”

戴着猫耳的男人语气一转，继续说：“你应该这么说，‘这样好性感啊，黑尾前辈！’，或者‘毛毛的耳朵让我硬了，今天滚一天床单吧。’再或者‘我来帮你解开小弟弟上的丝带然后把它吸干! '?!?”

月岛笑僵的嘴角还没来得及舒展开，又被眼前男人的话逗得咯咯笑了起来。他当初怎么摊上这个智障的来着？

看他笑得正开心，黑尾适时拉上缠着分身的黑色丝带，解开了蝴蝶结，缓缓前倾身体时腹肌慵懒而有力地舒张着。

对了。月岛的大脑提醒他，他的智障是个性感的臭男人，这就是原因。

“好吧，黑尾前辈。今天滚一天床单吧。”

“真的吗？”

接下来发生的事月岛几乎可以预料到——他被拉进自己的床里，毛茸茸的猫爪传来的酥痒感钻进衣服瞬间席卷了全身。

绝对是难忘的一天了。

end


End file.
